langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Străinul/I.2
30px |link=Străinul/I.1 |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I.1 30px |link=Străinul/I.3 |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I.3 Cuprins: I.1, I.2, I.3, I.4, I.5, II.1, II.2, II.3, II.4, II.5 ro Trezindu-mă, am înţeles de ce patronul meu n-a fost încîntat cînd i-am cerut cele două zile libere: astăzi e sîmbătă. Ca să zic aşa, uitasem, dar, trezindu-mă, mi-a venit această idee. en ON WAKING I understood why my employer had looked rather cross when I asked for my two days off; it’s a Saturday today. I hadn’t thought of this at the time; it only struck me when I was getting out of bed. fr En me réveillant, j'ai compris pourquoi mon patron avait l'air mé- content quand je lui ai demandé mes deux jours de congé : c'est aujourd'hui samedi. Je l'avais pour ainsi dire oublié, mais en me levant, cette idée m'est venue. de Als ich erwachte, wurde mir klar, weshalb mein Chef so unwirsch war, als ich ihn um zwei Tage Urlaub bat: heute ist Samstag. Das hatte ich sozusagen vergessen, aber beim Aufstehen fiel es mir ein. it Svegliandomi ho capito perché il principale aveva l’aria scontenta quando gli ho chiesto i due giorni di libertà: oggi è sabato. L’avevo per così dire dimenticato, ma nell’alzarmi mi è venuto in mente. es Cuando me desperté comprendí por qué el patrón tenía aspecto descontento cuando le pedí los dos días de licencia: hoy es sábado. Por decirlo así, lo había olvidado, pero se me ocurrió la idea al levantarme. pt Ao acordar, compreendi por que motivo o meu chefe mostrara um ar aborrecido quando lhe pedi os dois dias de licença: hoje era sábado. Tinha-o, por assim dizer, esquecido, mas ao levantar-me, esta idéia viera-me à cabeça. ---------------------- ro Patronul meu, fireşte, s-a gîndit că eu voi avea astfel cu duminica patru zile de vacanţă şi asta nu putea să-i facă plăcere. Dar, pe de o parte, nu e vina mea dacă mama a fost înmormîntată ieri în loc de azi si, pe de altă parte, oricum aş fi avut sîmbăta si duminica libere. Bineînţeles, asta nu mă împiedica totuşi să-l înţeleg pe patronul meu. en Obviously he had seen that it would mean my getting four days’ holiday straight off, and one couldn’t expect him to like that. Still, for one thing, it wasn’t my fault if Mother was buried yesterday and not today; and then, again, I’d have had my Saturday and Sunday off in any case. But naturally this didn’t prevent me from seeing my employer’s point. fr Mon patron, tout naturellement, a pensé que j'aurais ainsi quatre jours de vacances avec mon dimanche et cela ne pouvait pas lui faire plaisir. Mais d'une part, ce n'est pas ma faute si on a enterré maman hier au lieu d'aujourd'hui et d'autre part, j'aurais eu mon samedi et mon dimanche de toute façon. Bien 31 entendu, cela ne m'empêche pas de comprendre tout de même mon patron. de Mein Chef hat natürlich gedacht, daß ich mit dem Sonntag vier freie Tage haben würde, und das konnte ihn unmöglich freuen. Aber einerseits ist es ja nicht meine Schuld, wenn man Mama gestern und nicht heute beerdigt hat, und andererseits hätte ich meinen Samstag und Sonntag sowieso gehabt. Trotzdem kann ich meinen Chef durchaus verstehen. it Il mio principale, si capisce, ha pensato che così avrei avuto quattro giorni di vacanza con la domenica, e questo non poteva fargli piacere. Ma in fondo non è colpa mia se hanno sotterrato la mamma ieri invece di oggi, e del resto avrei avuto in ogni modo vacanza il sabato e la domenica. Naturalmente questo non mi impedisce di comprendere benissimo il mio principale. es Naturalmente, el patrón pensó que con el domingo tendría cuatro días de licencia, y eso no podía gustarle. Pero, por una parte, no es culpa mía que hayan enterrado a mamá ayer en vez de hoy, y, por otra parte, hubiera tenido el sábado y el domingo de todos modos. Por supuesto, esto no me impide comprender a mi patrón. pt O chefe, muito naturalmente, pensou que eu disporia assim de quatro dias de feriado contando com o domingo, e isso não Lhe podia dar prazer de espécie nenhuma. Mas por um lado não é culpa minha, se o enterro foi ontem em vez de ser hoje, e por outro lado, teria tido de qualquer maneira o sábado e o domingo livres. Isto não me impede, é claro, de compreender. ---------------------- ro Mi-a venit greu să mă scol, pentru că eram obosit după ziua de ieri. În timp ce mă bărbieream, m-am întrebat ce aveam să fac şi m-am hotărît să mă duc să mă scald. Am luat tramvaiul ca să merg la stabilimentul de băi din port. Acolo m-am aruncat în apa golfuleţului. Era o mulţime de tineret. en Getting up was an effort, as I’d been really exhausted by the previous day’s experiences. While shaving, I wondered how to spend the morning, and decided that a swim would do me good. So I caught the streetcar that goes down to the harbor. It was quite like old times; a lot of young people were in the swimming pool, fr J'ai eu de la peine à me lever parce que j'étais fatigué de ma journée d'hier. Pendant que je me rasais, je me suis demandé ce que j'allais faire et j'ai décidé d'aller me baigner. J'ai pris le tram pour aller à l'établissement de bains du port. Là, j'ai plongé dans le passé. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes gens. de Ich fand nur schwer aus dem Bett, denn der gestrige Tag hatte mich sehr angestrengt. Während des Rasierens fragte ich mich, was ich unternehmen sollte, und ich beschloß, baden zu gehen. Ich nahm die Straßenbahn und fuhr zur Hafenbadeanstalt. Dort schwamm ich in der schmalen Fahrrinne. Viele junge Leute waren da. it Ho faticato ad alzarmi perché ero stanco della giornata di ieri. Mentre mi radevo mi sono chiesto che cosa avrei fatto e ho deciso di andare a nuotare. Sono andato col tram allo Stabilimento Bagni del porto. Lì mi sono tuffato; sul molo c’era una folla di ragazzetti. es Me costó levantarme porque la jornada de ayer me había cansado. Mientras me afeitaba me pregunté qué podía hacer y resolví ir a bañarme. Tomé el tranvía para ir al establecimiento de baños del puerto. Allí me zambullí en la entrada. Había muchos jóvenes. pt Custou-me a levantar, pois estava cansado do dia de ontem. Enquanto fazia a barba, perguntei a mim mesmo o que iria fazer e decidi ir tomar um banho de mar. Tomei um elétrico e dirigi-me para o estabelecimento de banhos do porto. Uma vez aí, mergulhei para a água. Havia muitos rapazes e raparigas. ---------------------- ro M-am întîlnit în apă cu Maria Cardona, o fostă dactilografă de la mine de la birou, care îmi plăcuse cîndva. Şi eu ei, cred. Dar ea a plecat îndată după aceea şi n-am avut timp destul. Am ajutat-o să se urce pe o baliză şi, în această mişcare, i-am atins sînii. en amongst them Marie Cardona, who used to be a typist at the office. I was rather keen on her in those days, and I fancy she liked me, too. But she was with us so short a time that nothing came of it. While I was helping her to climb on to a raft, I let my hand stray over her breasts. fr J'ai retrouvé dans l'eau Marie Cardona, une ancienne dactylo de mon bureau dont j'avais eu envie à l'époque. Elle aussi, je crois. Mais elle est partie peu après et nous n'avons pas eu le temps. Je l'ai aidée à monter sur une bouée et, dans ce mouvement, j'ai effleuré ses seins. de Im Wasser traf ich Maria Cardona, eine frühere Stenotypistin aus meinem Büro, auf die ich damals scharf gewesen war. Sie wohl auch auf mich. Aber sie kündigte bald, und später ist dann nichts mehr daraus geworden. Ich half ihr, als sie auf eine Boje klettern wollte, und streifte dabei ihre Brust. it In acqua ho trovato Maria Cardona, una ex dattilografa del mio ufficio che mi aveva fatto voglia a suo tempo; anch’io a lei, credo. Ma se n’era andata subito e ci era mancato il tempo. L’ho aiutata a salire su una boa, e in quel movimento le ho sfiorato i seni. es En el agua encontré a María Cardona, antigua dactilógrafa de mi oficina, a la que había deseado en otro tiempo. Creo que ella también. Pero se había marchado poco después y no tuvimos ocasión. La ayudé a subir a una balsa y rocé sus senos en ese movimiento. pt Encontrei na água a Maria Cardona, uma antiga datilógrafa do escritório, que eu desejara em tempos. Ela também, julgo eu. Mas despediu-se pouco depois e não tivemos tempo. Ajudei-a a subir para uma bóia e, neste movimento, toquei-lhe nos seios. ---------------------- ro Eu mai eram în apă cînd ea se şi instalase cu burta pe baliză. A întors capul spre mine. Părul îi căzuse în ochi şi rîdea. M-am căţărat lîngă ea pe baliză. Era plăcut şi, ca în glumă, mi-am lăsat capul pe spate şi l-am sprijinit de pîntecele ei. en Then she lay flat on the raft, while I trod water. After a moment she turned and looked at me. Her hair was over her eyes and she was laughing. I clambered up on to the raft, beside her. The air was pleasantly warm, and, half jokingly, I let my head sink back upon her lap. fr J'étais encore dans l'eau quand elle était déjà a plat ventre sur la bouée. Elle s'est retournée vers moi. Elle avait les cheveux dans les yeux et elle riait. je me suis hissé à côté d'elle sur la bouée. Il faisait bon et, comme en plaisantant, j'ai laissé aller ma tête en arrière et je l'ai posée sur son ventre. de Ich war noch im Wasser, als sie schon bäuchlings auf der Boje lag. Sie wandte sich nach mir um. Das Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht, und sie lachte. Ich schwang mich neben sie auf die Boje. Es war herrlich, und zum Spaß lehnte ich den Kopf nach hinten und legte ihn auf ihren Bauch. it Ero ancora in acqua e lei era già stesa col ventre sulla boa. Si è voltata verso di me: aveva i capelli sugli occhi e rideva. Sono salito di fianco a lei sulla boa; si stava bene e come per scherzare ho abbandonato la testa all’indietro e l’ho appoggiata sul suo ventre. es Yo estaba todavía en el agua cuando ella ya se había colocado boca abajo sobre la balsa. Se volvió hacia mí. Tenía los cabellos sobre los ojos y reía. Me icé a su lado sobre la balsa. El tiempo estaba espléndido y, como bromeando, dejé ir la cabeza hacia atrás y la posé sobre su vientre. pt Estava eu ainda na água, e já ela se estendia na bóia de barriga para o ar. Voltou-se para mim. Tinha os cabelos a caírem-lhe para os olhos e sorria. Subi para o lado dela. Estava um dia ótimo e, como de brincadeira, deixei cair a cabeça para trás, e descansei-a em cima dela. ---------------------- ro Ea n-a protestat şi eu am rămas aşa. Aveam în ochi tot cerul şi era albastru şi auriu. Sub ceafă simţeam pîntecele Mariei respirînd uşurel. Am stat mult pe baliză, aproape adormiţi. Cînd soarele a devenit prea tare, ea s-a aruncat în apă, iar eu după ea. en She didn’t seem to mind, so I let it stay there. I had the sky full in my eyes, all blue and gold, and I could feel Marie’s stomach rising and falling gently under my head. We must have stayed a good half-hour on the raft, both of us half asleep. When the sun got too hot she dived off and I followed. fr Elle n'a rien dit et je suis resté ainsi. J'avais tout le ciel dans les yeux et il était bleu et doré. Sous ma nuque, je sentais le ventre de Marie battre doucement. Nous sommes restés longtemps sur la bouée, à moitié endormis. Quand le 33 soleil est devenu trop fort, elle a plongé et je l'ai suivie. de Sie sagte nichts, und ich blieb so. Ich hatte den ganzen Himmel in den Augen, und der Himmel war golden und blau. In meinem Nacken fühlte ich das leise Pochen von Marias Leib. Halb schlafend blieben wir lange auf der Boje liegen. Als die Sonne zu kräftig wurde, schwamm Maria fort, und ich folgte ihr. it Lei non ha detto nulla e sono rimasto così. Avevo negli occhi tutto il cielo e era blu e oro. Sotto la nuca sentivo il ventre di Maria battere dolcemente. Siamo rimasti a lungo sulla boa, mezzi addormentati. Quando il sole ha cominciato a scottare troppo, lei si è tuffata e io l’ho seguita. es No dijo nada y quedé así. Me daba en los ojos todo el cielo, azul y dorado. Bajo la nuca sentía latir suavemente el vientre de María. Nos quedamos largo rato sobre la balsa, medio dormidos. Cuando el sol estuvo demasiado fuerte se zambulló y la seguí. pt Não disse nada e eu deixeime ficar assim: Tinha o céu inteiro nos olhos, e o céu estava azul e dourado. Debaixo da cabeça, sentia o corpo de Maria latejar suavemente. Ficamos muito tempo na bóia, meio adormecidos. Quando o sol se tornou forte de mais, ela mergulhou e eu também. ---------------------- ro Am prins-o, i-am încolăcit mijlocul cu braţul şi am înotat împreună. Rîdea tot timpul. Pe mal, în timp ce ne uscam, mi-a spus: "Sînt mai bronzată ca dumneata". Am întrebat-o dacă voia să vină în seara aceea la cinematograf. en I caught up with her, put my arm round her waist, and we swam side by side. She was still laughing. While we were drying ourselves on the edge of the swimming pool she said: “I’m browner than you.” I asked her if she’d come to the movies with me that evening. fr Je l'ai rattrapée, j'ai passé ma main autour de sa taille et nous avons nagé ensemble. Elle riait toujours. Sur le quai, pendant que nous nous séchions, elle m'a dit : « Je suis plus brune que vous. » Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait venir au cinéma, le soir. de Ich holte sie ein, legte ihr den Arm um die Taille, und wir schwammen zusammen weiter. Sie lachte dauernd. Als wir uns auf dem Kai abtrockneten, sagte sie zu mir: «Ich bin brauner als Sie.» Ich fragte sie, ob sie am Abend mit ins Kino käme. it L’ho raggiunta, le ho passato una mano intorno alla vita e abbiamo nuotato insieme. Lei continuava a ridere. Sul molo, mentre ci asciugavamo, mi ha detto: “Sono più nera io di lei.” Le ho domandato se voleva venire al cinema, la sera. es La alcancé, pasé la mano alrededor de su cintura y nadamos juntos. Ella reía siempre. En el muelle mientras nos secábamos me dijo: "Soy más morena que tú." Le pregunté si quería ir al cine esa noche. pt Agarrei-a, passei-lhe um braço em volta da cintura e nadamos os dois juntos. Ela ria muito. No cais, enquanto nos secávamos, disse-me: "Estou mais queimada do que você". Perguntei-Lhe se queria vir comigo à noite ao cinema. ---------------------- ro A rîs iar şi mi-a spus că avea chef să vadă un film cu Fernandel. Cînd ne-am îmbrăcat a fost foarte mirată văzîndu-mă cu cravată neagră şi m-a întrebat dacă sînt în doliu. I-am spus că murise mama. Cum ea voia să ştie cînd, i-am răspuns: "Ieri". A tresărit, dar n-a zis nimic. en She laughed again and said, “Yes,” if I’d take her to the comedy everybody was talking about, the one with Fernandel in it. When we had dressed, she stared at my black tie and asked if I was in mourning. I explained that my mother had died. “When?” she asked, and I said, “Yesterday.” She made no remark, though I thought she shrank away a little. fr Elle a encore ri et m'a dit qu'elle avait envie de voir un film avec Fernandel. Quand nous nous sommes rhabillés, elle a eu l'air très surprise de me voir avec une cravate noire et elle m'a demandé si j'étais en deuil. Je lui ai dit que maman était morte. Comme elle voulait savoir depuis quand, j'ai répondu : « Depuis hier. » Elle a eu un petit recul, mais n'a fait aucune remarque. de Sie lachte wieder und sagte, sie sähe gern mal einen Film mit Fernandel. Als wir uns angezogen hatten, war sie sehr erstaunt, daß ich eine schwarze Krawatte trug; sie fragte mich, ob ich Trauer habe. Ich sagte ihr, Mama sei tot. Als sie wissen wollte seit wann, antwortete ich: «Seit gestern.» Sie zuckte ein wenig zusammen, aber sie sagte nichts. it Ha riso ancora e mi ha detto che aveva voglia di vedere un film con Fernandel. Quando ci siamo vestiti, è parsa molto sorpresa di vedermi con una cravatta nera e mi ha chiesto se ero in lutto. Le ho detto che la mamma era morta. Siccome voleva sapere quando, le ho risposto: “Ieri.” Lei si è come ritratta un po’, ma non ha detto nulla. es Volvió a reír y me dijo que quería ver una película de Fernandel. Cuando nos hubimos vestido pareció muy asombrada al verme con corbata negra y me preguntó si estaba de luto. Le dije que mamá había muerto. Como quisiera saber cuándo, respondí: "Ayer." Se estremeció un poco, pero no dijo nada. pt Voltou a rir e disse que tinha vontade de ver um filme com o Fernandel. Depois de vestidos, ficou admirada de me ver com uma gravata preta e perguntou-me se eu estava de luto. Disse-lhe que a minha mãe tinha morrido. Como queria saber há quanto tempo, ,respondi-lhe: "Morreu ontem". Esboçou um movimento de recuo, mas não fez nenhuma observação. ---------------------- ro Mi-a venit să-i spun că nu e vina mea, dar m-am oprit pentru că m-am gîndit că la fel îi spusesem şi patronului meu. Asta nu însemna nimic. Oricum, întotdeauna eşti puţin vinovat. en I was just going to explain to her that it wasn’t my fault, but I checked myself, as I remembered having said the same thing to my employer, and realizing then it sounded rather foolish. Still, foolish or not, somehow one can’t help feeling a bit guilty, I suppose. fr J'ai eu envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas ma faute, mais je me suis arrêté parce que j'ai pensé que je l'avais déjà dit à mon patron. Cela ne signifiait rien. De toute façon, on est toujours un peu fautif. de Ich wollte ihr eigentlich sagen, daß ich nichts dafür könnte, aber dann habe ich doch nichts gesagt, weil mir einfiel, daß ich das schon meinem Chef gegenüber geäußert hatte. Es besagte ja auch gar nichts. Irgendwie kann man immer ein bißchen dafür. it Io stavo per dirle che non era colpa mia, ma mi sono trattenuto perché ho pensato che l’avevo già detto al mio principale. E poi non significava nulla. In un modo o nell’altro si è sempre un po’ in colpa. es Estuve a punto de decirle que no era mi culpa, pero me detuve porque pensé que ya lo había dicho a mi patrón. Todo esto no significaba nada. De todos modos uno siempre es un poco culpable. pt Tive vontade de lhe dizer que a culpa não fora minha, mas detive-me porque me pareceu já ter dito isso mesmo ao meu chefe. Isto nada queria dizer. De qualquer modo, fica-se sempre com um ar um pouco culpado. ---------------------- ro Seara, Maria uitase totul. Filmul avea haz pe alocuri, dar, în rest, era cu adevărat stupid. Ea îşi lipise piciorul de al meu. Îi mîngîiam sînii. Spre sfîrşitul spectacolului am sărutat-o, dar incomod. După cinematograf, a venit la mine. en Anyhow, by evening Marie had forgotten all about it. The film was funny in parts, but some of it was downright stupid. She pressed her leg against mine while we were in the picture house, and I was fondling her breast. Toward the end of the show I kissed her, but rather clumsily. Afterward she came back with me to my place. fr Le soir, Marie avait tout oublié. Le film était drôle par moments et puis vraiment trop bête. Elle avait sa jambe contre la mienne. Je lui caressais les seins. Vers la fin de la séance, je l'ai embrassée, mais mal. En sortant, elle est venue chez moi. de Abends hatte Maria alles vergessen. Der Film war stellenweise ganz lustig, aber im ganzen reichlich blöd. Sie drückte ihr Bein gegen das meine. Ich streichelte ihre Brüste. Gegen Ende der Vorstellung küßte ich sie, aber es war nichts Ordentliches. Hinterher kam sie dann mit zu mir. it La sera Maria aveva tutto dimenticato. Il film era divertente a tratti, poi diventava davvero troppo stupido. Lei aveva la gamba contro la mia. Io le carezzavo i seni. Quando il film stava per finire, l’ho baciata, ma male. Dopo il cinema, è venuta da me. es Por la noche María había olvidado todo. La película era graciosa a ratos y, luego, demasiado tonta, en verdad. Ella apretaba su pierna contra la mía. Yo le acariciaba los senos. Hacia el fin de la función, la besé, pero mal. Al salir vino a mi casa. pt À noite, Maria esquecera-se de tudo. O filme tinha momentos engraçados e outros realmente idiotas. Encostava a minha perna à dela. Acariciava-lhe os seios. Para o fim do espetáculo beijei-a, mas mal. À saída, veio a minha casa. ---------------------- ro Cînd m-am trezit, Maria plecase. Îmi explicase că trebuie să se ducă la mătuşa ei. M-am gîndit că e duminică şi asta m-a plictisit: nu-mi place duminica. Atunci m-am întors pe partea cealaltă în pat, am căutat în pernă mirosul sărat pe care părul Mariei îl lăsase şi am dormit pînă la zece. en When I woke up, Marie had gone. She’d told me her aunt expected her first thing in the morning. I remembered it was a Sunday, and that put me off; I’ve never cared for Sundays. So I turned my head and lazily sniffed the smell of brine that Marie’s head had left on the pillow. I slept until ten. fr Quand je me suis réveillé, Marie était 34 partie. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle devait aller chez sa tante. J'ai pensé que c'était dimanche et cela m'a ennuyé : je n'aime pas le dimanche. Alors, je me suis retourné dans mon lit, j'ai cherché dans le traversin l'odeur de sel que les cheveux de Marie y avaient laissée et j'ai dormi jusqu'à dix heures. de Als ich wach wurde, war Maria schon fort. Sie hatte erklärt, sie müsse zu ihrer Tante. Mir fiel ein, daß es Sonntag war, und das ärgerte mich: ich mag den Sonntag nicht. Ich legte mich auf die andere Seite und suchte im Kopfkissen den Salzduft, den Marias Haar dort hinterlassen hatte, und schlief bis zehn Uhr. it Quando mi sono svegliato, Maria era già uscita. Mi aveva spiegato che doveva andare da sua zia. Mi è venuto in mente che era domenica e questo mi ha dato noia: la domenica non mi piace. Allora mi sono rivoltato nel letto, ho cercato nel cuscino il profumo di sale che avevano lasciato i capelli di Maria e ho dormito fino alle dieci. es Cuando me desperté, María se había marchado. Me había explicado que tenía que ir a casa de su tía. Pensé que era domingo y me fastidió: no me gusta el domingo. Me di vuelta en la cama, busqué en la almohada el olor a sal que habían dejado allí los cabellos de María, y dormí hasta las diez. pt Quando acordei fora-se já embora. Explicara-me que tinha de ir visitar uma tia. Pensei que era domingo, o que me aborreceu: não gosto dos Domingos. Então voltei-me na cama, procurei na almofada o cheiro de sal que os cabelos de Maria ali tinham deixado e dormi até às dez horas: ---------------------- ro Am fumat apoi, stînd tot culcat, pînă la prînz. Nu voiam să mănînc la Céleste, ca de obicei, deoarece, cu siguranţă, mi s-ar fi pus tot felul de întrebări şi nu pot suferi aşa ceva. Mi-am pregătit nişte ouă şi le-am mîncat direct din tigaie, fără pîine, pentru că nu aveam şi pentru că nu voiam să cobor ca să-mi cumpăr. en After that I stayed in bed until noon, smoking cigarettes. I decided not to lunch at Céleste’s restaurant as I usually did; they’d be sure to pester me with questions, and I dislike being questioned. So I fried some eggs and ate them off the pan. I did without bread as there wasn’t any left, and I couldn’t be bothered going down to buy it. fr J'ai fumé ensuite des cigarettes, toujours couché, jusqu'à midi. Je ne voulais pas déjeuner chez Céleste comme d'habitude parce que, certainement, ils m'auraient posé des questions et je n'aime pas cela. Je me suis fait cuire des oeufs et je les ai mangés à même le plat, sans pain parce que je n'en avais plus et que je ne voulais pas descendre pour en acheter. de Ich bin dann noch im Bett geblieben und habe bis Mittag Zigaretten geraucht. Ich wollte nicht wie sonst bei Celeste essen, denn man hätte mich sicherlich allerlei gefragt, und das mag ich nicht. Ich habe mir Eier gebraten und aß sie ohne Brot aus der Pfanne. Ich hatte keins mehr da und hatte auch keine Lust, hinunterzugehen und welches zu kaufen. it Poi ho fumato molte sigarette sempre in letto, fino a mezzogiorno. Non volevo andare a mangiare da Celeste come il solito, perché mi avrebbero certo fatto delle domande ed è una cosa che non mi piace. Mi sono fatto delle uova al burro e le ho mangiate dentro la padella, senza pane perché non ce n’era e non avevo voglia di andar giù a comprarlo. es Luego estuve fumando cigarrillos hasta mediodía, siempre acostado. No quería almorzar en el restaurante de Celeste como de costumbre, porque indudablemente me hubieran formulado preguntas, cosa que no me gusta. Cocí unos huevos y los comí solos, sin pan, porque no tenía más y no quería bajar a comprarlo. pt Fumei depois alguns cigarros, sem me levantar, até ao meio-dia. Não queria ir como de costume almoçar ao Celeste porque me fariam com certeza perguntas e eu detesto que me façam perguntas. Cozi eu próprio uns ovos e comi-os assim mesmo, sem pão porque já não havia nenhum e porque não queria descer para ir comprar. ---------------------- ro După-masă, m-am cam plictisit şi m-am învîrtit de colo pînă colo prin apartament. Era comod apartamentul cînd era aici mama. Acum e prea mare pentru mine şi a trebuit să aduc masa din sufragerie în camera mea. en After lunch I felt at loose ends and roamed about the little flat. It suited us well enough when Mother was with me, but now that I was by myself it was too large and I’d moved the dining table into my bedroom. fr Après le déjeuner, je me suis ennuyé un peu et j'ai erré dans l'appartement. Il était commode quand maman était là. Maintenant il est trop grand pour moi et j'ai dû transporter dans ma chambre la table de la salle à manger. de Nach dem Frühstück langweilte ich mich ein bißchen und ging in der Wohnung auf und ab. Sie war gemütlich gewesen, solange Mama noch da war. Nun ist sie für mich zu groß, und ich habe den Tisch aus dem Eßzimmer in, mein Zimmer stellen müssen. it Dopo mi sono annoiato un po’, e ho vagato da una camera all’altra. Era un appartamento comodo, quando c’era la mamma. Adesso è troppo grande per me e ho dovuto trasportare in camera mia la tavola della sala da pranzo. es Después del almuerzo me aburrí un poco y erré por el departamento. Resultaba cómodo cuando mamá estaba allí. Ahora es demasiado grande para mí, y he debido trasladar a mi cuarto la mesa del comedor. pt Depois do almoço aborreci-me um pouco, e vagueei pela casa. Quando a mãe cá estava, era cômoda. Agora é grande demais para mim e tive que transportar a mesa da sala de jantar para o quarto. ---------------------- ro Nu mai stau decît în această cameră, între scaunele de pai puţin cam desfundate, dulapul a cărui oglindă s-a îngălbenit, măsuţa de toaletă şi patul de alamă. Restul e în părăsire. Puţin mai tîrziu, ca să fac ceva, am luat un ziar vechi şi l-am citit. en That was now the only room I used; it had all the furniture I needed: a brass bedstead, a dressing table, some cane chairs whose seats had more or less caved in, a wardrobe with a tarnished mirror. The rest of the flat was never used, so I didn’t trouble to look after it. A bit later, for want of anything better to do, I picked up an old newspaper that was lying on the floor and read it. fr Je ne vis plus que dans cette pièce, entre les chaises de paille un peu creusées, l'armoire dont la glace est jaunie, la table de toilette et le lit de cuivre. Le reste est à l'abandon. Un peu plus tard, pour faire quelque chose, j'ai pris un vieux journal et je l'ai lu. de Ich benutze nur noch dieses Zimmer mit den etwas eingesessenen Strohstühlen, den Schrank mit dem blinden Spiegel, dem Toilettetisch mit dem kupfernen Bett. Alles übrige ist völlig verwahrlost! Nur um etwas zu tun, nahm ich später eine alte Zeitung und las. it Non vivo più che in questa stanza, fra le sedie impagliate in cui si affonda un po’, l’armadio che ha la specchiera ingiallita, la toilette e il letto di ottone. Il resto è abbandonato. Un po’ più tardi, tanto per far qualcosa, ho preso un vecchio giornale e l’ho letto. es No vivo más que en esta habitación, entre sillas de paja un poco hundidas, el ropero cuyo espejo está amarillento, el tocador y la cama de bronce. El resto está abandonado. Un poco más tarde, por hacer algo, cogí un periódico viejo y lo leí. pt Vivo apenas nesta divisão, rodeado pelas cadeiras de palha um pouco gastas, pelo armário cujo espelho está amarelecido, pela cômoda e pela cama encerada. Mais tarde, para fazer alguma coisa, peguei num velho jornal e pus-me a ler. ---------------------- ro Am tăiat din el o reclamă a sărurilor Kruschen pe care am lipit-o într-un vechi caiet în care strîng ceea ce mă amuză de prin ziare. M-am spălat pe mîini şi, drept încheiere, am ieşit pe balcon. Camera mea dă pe strada principală a cartierului. După-amiaza era frumoasă. en There was an advertisement of Kruschen Salts and I cut it out and pasted in into an album where I keep things that amuse me in the papers. Then I washed my hands and, as a last resource, went out on to the balcony. My bedroom overlooks the main street of our district. Though it was a fine afternoon, fr J'y ai découpé une réclame 35 des sels Kruschen et je l'ai collée dans un vieux cahier où je mets les choses qui m'amusent dans les journaux. Je me suis, aussi lavé les mains et, pour finir, je me suis mis au balcon. Ma chambre donne sur la rue principale du faubourg. L'après-midi était beau. de Eine Annonce über Kruschen-Salz schnitt ich aus und klebte sie in ein altes Heft, in das ich alles tue, was mir in den Zeitungen Spaß macht. Ich wusch mir auch die Hände und setzte mich schließlich auf den Balkon. Mein Zimmer geht auf die Hauptstraße der Vorstadt; hinaus. Es war ein schöner Nachmittag. it Ho ritagliato una réclame dei sali Kruschen e l’ho incollata su un vecchio quaderno dove metto le cose divertenti che trovo sui giornali. Mi sono anche lavato le mani e infine mi sono messo al balcone. La mia camera dà sulla via principale del quartiere. Il pomeriggio era bello. es Recorté un aviso de las sales Kruschen y lo pegué en un cuaderno viejo donde pongo las cosas que me divierten en los periódicos. También me lavé las manos y, para concluir, me asomé al balcón. Mi cuarto da sobre la calle principal del barrio. Era una hermosa tarde. pt Recortei um anúncio de sais de Kruschen e colei-o num velho caderno onde guardo as coisas que me divertem nos jornais. Lavei também as mãos e, por fim, fui para a varanda. O meu quarto dá para a rua principal do bairro. A tarde estava bonita. ---------------------- ro Totuşi, pavajul era slinos, trecătorii rari şi încă grăbiţi. Erau în primul rînd familii care mergeau la plimbare, doi băieţaşi în costume de marinari, cu pantaloni scurţi, cam stingheriţi în hainele lor ţepene, şi o fetiţă cu o fundă mare roz şi pantofi negri de lac. În urma lor, o mamă enormă, în rochie de mătase cafenie, şi tatăl, un omuleţ destul de plăpînd, pe care-l cunoşteam din vedere. en the paving blocks were black and glistening. What few people were about seemed in an absurd hurry. First of all there came a family, going for their Sundayafternoon walk; two small boys in sailor suits, with short trousers hardly down to their knees, and looking rather uneasy in their Sunday best; then a little girl with a big pink bow and black patent-leather shoes. Behind them was their mother, an enormously fat woman in a brown silk dress, and their father, a dapper little man, whom I knew by sight. fr Cependant, le pavé était gras, les gens rares et pressés encore. C'étaient d'abord des familles allant en promenade, deux petits garçons en costume marin, la culotte au-dessous du genou, un peu empêtrés dans leurs vêtements raides, et une petite fille avec un gros nœud rose et des souliers noirs vernis. Derrière eux, une mère énorme, en robe de soie marron, et le père, un petit homme assez frêle que je connais de vue. de Aber das Pflaster war glitschig, und die wenigen Passanten hatten es eilig Vor allem waren es Familien, die spazierengingen, zwei kleine Jungen im Matrosenanzug, die Hose bis über da Knie reichend, ein bißchen unbeholfen in dem steifen Anzug, und ein kleines Mädchen mit einer großen rosafarbenen Schleife und schwarzen Lackschuhen. Hinter ihnen eine gewaltige Mutter in kastanienbraunem Seidenkleid und der Vater, ein kleiner, ziemlich schmächtiger Mann den ich vom Sehen kannte. it Il lastricato era tuttavia umido, i passanti ancora rari e affrettati. Erano in principio famiglie che andavano a passeggio, due ragazzini vestiti alla marinara, coi calzoni più giù del ginocchio, un po’ goffi dentro la stoffa rigida, e una bambina con un gran fiocco rosa e delle scarpe nere di vernice. Dietro a loro una madre enorme, vestita. di seta marrone, e il padre, un ometto piuttosto esile che conosco di vista. es Sin embargo, el pavimento estaba grasiento; había poca gente y apurada. Pasó primero una familia que iba de paseo: dos niños de traje marinero, los pantalones sobre las rodillas, un tanto trabados dentro de las ropas rígidas, y una niña con un gran lazo color de rosa y zapatos de charol. Detrás de ellos, una madre enorme vestida de seda castaña, y el padre, un hombrecillo bastante endeble que conocía de vista. pt No entanto, o pavimento estava pastoso, as pessoas eram poucas e, para mais, iam com pressa. Passavam primeiro famílias de passeio, dois miúdos de fato à marujo, , com calções até ao joelho, um pouco embaraçados nos seus trajes de ver-a-Deus, uma rapariguinha com um grande laçarote cor-de-rosa e sapatos pretos envernizados. Atrás deles, uma mãe enorme, com um vestido de seda castanho, e o pai, um homenzinho franzino que eu conheço de vista. ---------------------- ro Purta pălărie de pai, papion şi baston în mînă. Văzîndu-l cu nevastă-sa, am înţeles de ce se spunea în cartier că e distins. Ceva mai tîrziu au trecut tinerii din mahala - păr pomădat şi cravată roşie, haină foarte ajustată cu batistă brodată şi pantofi cu boturi pătrate. en He had a straw hat, a walking stick, and a butterfly tie. Seeing him beside his wife, I understood why people said he came of a good family and had married beneath him. Next came a group of young fellows, the local “bloods,” with sleek oiled hair, red ties, coats cut very tight at the waist, braided pockets, and square-toed shoes. fr Il avait un canotier, un nœud papillon et une canne à la main. En le voyant avec sa femme, j'ai compris pourquoi dans le quartier on disait de lui qu'il était distingué. Un peu plus tard passè- rent les jeunes gens du faubourg, cheveux laqués et cravate rouge, le veston très cintré, avec une pochette brodée et des souliers à bouts carrés. de Er trug einen Strohhut und eine Fliege und hatte einen Spazierstock in der Hand. Als ich ihn mit seiner Frau sah, begriff ich, warum man ihm im Viertel «distinguiert» nannte. Etwas später kamen die jungen Leute der Vorstadt, Pomaden-Haar und roter Schlips, wattierte Schultern, besticktes Ziertuch und breitkappige Schuhe. it Aveva una paglietta, una cravatta a farfalla e un bastone da passeggio. Vedendolo con sua moglie, ho capito perché nel quartiere si diceva che era una persona distinta. Un po’ più tardi passarono i ragazzi del sobborgo, coi capelli impomatati e delle cravatte rosse, la giacca molto aderente con un fazzoletto ricamato nel taschino e delle scarpe a punta quadra. es Llevaba sombrero de paja, corbata de lazo, y un bastón en la mano. Al verle con su mujer comprendí por qué en el barrio se decía de él que era distinguido. Un poco más tarde pasaron los jóvenes del arrabal, de pelo lustroso y corbata roja, chaqueta muy ajustada, bolsillo bordado y zapatos de punta cuadrada. pt Trazia um chapéu de palha, um lacinho e uma bengala na mão. Vendo-o com a mulher, percebi porque é que, no bairro, se dizia que era uma pessoa distinta. Um pouco mais tarde, passaram rapazes do bairro, cabelos penteados com fixador, gravata vermelha, casaco muito cintado, com uma algibeira bordada e sapatos de ponta quadrada. ---------------------- ro M-am gîndit că se duceau la cinematografele din centru. De aceea plecau atît de devreme şi se grăbeau spre tramvai, rîzînd zgomotos. În urma lor, strada a devenit pe încetul pustie. Spectacolele începuseră peste tot, cred. en I guessed they were going to one of the big theaters in the center of the town. That was why they had started out so early and were hurrying to the streetcar stop, laughing and talking at the top of their voices. After they had passed, the street gradually emptied. By this time all the matinees must have begun. fr J'ai pensé qu'ils allaient aux cinémas du centre. C'était pourquoi ils partaient si tôt et se dépêchaient vers le tram en riant très fort. 36 Après eux, la rue peu à peu est devenue déserte. Les spectacles étaient partout commencés, je crois. de Sie gingen wohl zum Kino in der Stadt. Deshalb waren sie so früh unterwegs und eilten lachend zur Straßenbahn. Nach ihnen leerte die Straße sich allmählich. Die Vorstellungen hatten wohl schon überall angefangen. it Certo andavano nei cinema del centro. Era per questo che uscivano di casa così presto e correvano per prendere il tram, ridendo forte. Passati loro, la strada è diventata a poco a poco deserta. Gli spettacoli dovevano essere cominciati dappertutto. es Pensé que iban a los cines del centro porque partían muy temprano y se apresuraban a tomar el tranvía, riendo estrepitosamente. Después que ellos pasaron, la calle quedó poco a poco desierta. Creo que en todas partes habían comenzado los espectáculos. pt Pensei que iam a um dos cinemas da baixa. Por isso é que partiam tão cedo, rindo tanto e correndo para o elétrico. Depois deles, a rua ficou pouco a pouco deserta. Os espetáculos, julgo eu, tinham principiado em toda a parte. ---------------------- ro Nu mai erau pe stradă decît negustorii şi pisicile. Cerul era senin, dar fără strălucire, deasupra şirurilor de ficuşi plantaţi de-a lungul străzii. Pe trotuarul din faţă, tutungiul a scos un scaun, l-a instalat în faţa uşii şi s-a aşezat călare pe el, sprijinindu-şi braţele pe spătar. en Only a few shopkeepers and cats remained about. Above the sycamores bordering the road the sky was cloudless, but the light was soft. The tobacconist on the other side of the street brought a chair out on to the pavement in front of his door and sat astride it, resting his arms on the back. fr Il n'y avait plus dans la rue que les boutiquiers et les chats. Le ciel était pur mais sans éclat audessus des ficus qui bordent la rue. Sur le trottoir d'en face, le marchand de tabac a sorti une chaise, l'a installée devant sa porte et l'a enfourchée en s'appuyant des deux bras sur le dossier. de Auf der Straße waren nun bloß noch die Ladenbesitzer und die Katzen. Über den Feigenbäumen, die die Straße säumten, stand ein klarer, aber glanzloser Himmel. Der Tabakhändler von gegenüber holte einen Stuhl vor seine Tür, setzte sich rittlings darauf und legte die Arme auf die Lehne. it Non c’erano più, nella strada, che i bottegai ed i gatti. Il cielo era puro ma senza splendore, sopra i fichidindia ai lati della strada. Sul marciapiede di fronte, il tabaccaio ha tirato fuori una sedia, l’ha sistemata davanti alla sua porta, e ci si è messo sopra a cavalcioni appoggiandosi con le mani allo schienale. es En la calle sólo quedaban los tenderos y los gatos. Sobre las higueras que bordeaban la calle el cielo estaba límpido, pero sin brillo. En la acera de enfrente el cigarrero sacó la silla, la instaló delante de la puerta, y montó sobre ella, apoyando los dos brazos en el respaldo. pt Só se viam na rua os comerciantes e os gatos. O céu estava puro, mas sem brilho, por cima das árvores ao longo da rua. No passeio da frente, o vendedor de tabaco tirou uma cadeira, instalou-a diante da porta e pôs-se a cavalo nela, com os dois braços nas costas. ---------------------- ro Tramvaiele puţin mai înainte înţesate, erau acum aproape goale. În cafeneaua "La Pierrot", alături de tutungiu, chelnerul mătura rumeguşul din sala pustie. Era într-adevăr duminică. en The streetcars which a few minutes before had been crowded were now almost empty. In the little café, Chez Pierrot, beside the tobacconist’s, the waiter was sweeping up the sawdust in the empty restaurant. A typical Sunday afternoon. ... fr Les trams tout à l'heure bondés étaient presque vides. Dans le petit café : « Chez Pierrot », à côté du marchand de tabac, le garçon balayait de la sciure dans la salle déserte. C'était vraiment dimanche. de Die eben noch vollbesetzten Straßenbahnen waren fast leer. In dem kleinen Cafe «Chez Pierrot» neben dem Tabakhändler fegte der Kellner in dem leeren Gastraum das Sägemehl zusammen. Es war wirklich Sonntag. it I tram, poco prima gremiti, erano quasi vuoti. Nel piccolo caffè “Da Pierrot”, che è di fronte al tabaccaio, il cameriere scopava della segatura nella sala deserta. Era veramente domenica. es Los tranvías, un momento antes cargados de gente, estaban casi vacíos. En el cafetín Chez Pierrot, contiguo a la cigarrería, el mozo barría aserrín en el salón desierto. Era realmente domingo. pt Os elétricos, há pouco cheios, iam quase vazios. No pequeno café "Pierrot" ao lado da tabacaria, o criado varria a serradura na sala deserta. Era realmente domingo. ---------------------- ro Am întors scaunul şi l-am aşezat ca tutungiul, pentru că am găsit că e mai comod. Am fumat două ţigări, am intrat în casă ca să iau o bucăţică de ciocolată şi m-am întors s-o mănînc la fereastră. Puţin după aceea cerul s-a întunecat şi am crezut că o să avem o furtună de vară. en I turned my chair round and seated myself like the tobacconist, as it was more comfortable that way. After smoking a couple of cigarettes I went back to the room, got a tablet of chocolate, and returned to the window to eat it. Soon after, the sky clouded over, and I thought a summer storm was coming. fr J'ai retourné ma chaise et je l'ai placée comme celle du marchand de tabac parce que j'ai trouvé que c'était plus commode. J'ai fumé deux cigarettes, je suis rentré pour prendre un morceau de chocolat et je suis revenu le manger à la fenêtre. Peu après, le ciel s'est assombri et j'ai cru que nous allions avoir un orage d'été. de Ich drehte meinen Stuhl um und stellte ihn so wie der Tabakhändler, weil ich das bequemer fand. Ich rauchte zwei Zigaretten, ging wieder ins Zimmer, um ein Stück Schokolade zu holen, das ich am Fenster aß. Kurz darauf bezog sich der Himmel, und ich glaubte, wir würden ein Sommergewitter bekommen. it Ho girato la mia sedia e l’ho messa come quella del tabaccaio perché ho trovato che era più comodo. Ho fumato due sigarette, sono entrato in camera a prendere un pezzo di cioccolata e sono venuto a mangiarla al balcone. Poco dopo il cielo si è infoschito e ho creduto che ci sarebbe stato un temporale estivo. es Volví a la silla y la coloqué como la del cigarrero porque me pareció que era más cómodo. Fumé dos cigarrillos, entré a buscar un trozo de chocolate, y volví a la ventana a comerlo. Poco después el cielo se oscureció y creí que íbamos a tener una tormenta de verano. pt Peguei na minha cadeira e coloquei-a como a do vendedor de tabaco porque me pareceu muito mais cômodo. Fumei dois cigarros, entrei para ir buscar um bocado de chocolate e voltei para o comer à janela. Pouco depois o céu escureceu e julguei que íamos ter uma chuvada de Verão. ---------------------- ro S-a limpezit totuşi încetul cu încetul. Dar trecerea norilor lăsase deasupra străzii un soi de făgăduială de ploaie, care a făcut-o mai întunecată. Am stat mult timp privind cerul. La ora cinci, cîteva tramvaie au sosit cu zgomot. Aduceau de la stadionul suburbiei ciorchini de spectatori cocoţaţi pe trepte şi pe platforme. en However, the clouds gradually lifted. All the same, they had left in the street a sort of threat of rain, which made it darker. I stayed watching the sky for quite a while. At five there was a loud clanging of streetcars. They were coming from the stadium in our suburb where there had been a football match. Even the back platforms were crowded and people were standing on the steps. fr Il s'est découvert peu à peu cependant. Mais le passage des nuées avait laissé sur la rue comme une promesse de pluie qui l'a rendue plus sombre. Je suis resté longtemps à regarder le ciel. 37 À cinq heures, des tramways sont arrivés dans le bruit. Ils ramenaient du stade de banlieue des grappes de spectateurs perchés sur les marchepieds et, les rambardes. de Doch hellte es sich allmählich wieder auf. Aber die vorbeiziehenden Wolken hatten auf der Straße gleichsam ein Regenversprechen zurückgelassen, das sie verdüsterte. Lange Zeit beobachtete ich den Himmel. Um fünf Uhr lärmten wieder die Straßenbahnen. Aus dem Stadion vor der Stadt brachten sie Trauben von Zuschauern, die an Trittbrettern und Vordergestänge hingen. it Ma a poco a poco si è schiarito di nuovo. Il passaggio delle nubi, però, aveva lasciato sulla strada come una promessa di pioggia che l’ha fatta diventare più scura. Sono rimasto a lungo ad osservare il cielo. Alle cinque sono arrivati dei tram, rumorosi. Riportavano dallo stadio della periferia grappoli di spettatori stipati sui predellini, attaccati ai parapetti. es Se despejó poco a poco, sin embargo. Pero el paso de las nubes había dejado en la calle una promesa de lluvia que la volvía más sombría. Quedó largo rato mirando el cielo. A las cinco los tranvías llegaron ruidosamente. Traían del estadio circunvecino racimos de espectadores colgados de los estribos y de los pasamanos. pt Pouco a pouco, no entanto, o céu foi-se descobrindo. Mas a passagem das nuvens deixara na rua como que uma promessa de chuva que a tornara mais sombria. Fiquei ali muito tempo, a olhar para o céu. Às cinco horas, os elétricos chegaram ruidosamente. Traziam do estádio cachos de espectadores pendurados nos degraus e nas pegas das portas. ---------------------- ro Tramvaiele următoare au adus jucătorii, pe care i-am recunoscut după geamantănaşele lor. Urlau şi cîntau în gura mare că clubul lor nu va pieri. Mulţi dintre ei mi-au făcut cu mîna. Unul chiar mi-a strigat: "I-am bătut". Şi eu am făcut "da", din cap. en Then another streetcar brought back the teams. I knew they were the players by the little suitcase each man carried. They were bawling out their team song, “Keep the ball rolling, boys.” One of them looked up at me and shouted, “We licked them!” I waved my hand and called back, “Good work!” fr Les tramways suivants ont ramené les joueurs que j'ai reconnus à leurs petites valises. Ils hurlaient et chantaient à pleins poumons que leur club ne périrait pas. Plusieurs m'ont fait des signes. L'un m'a même crié : « On les a eus. » Et j'ai fait : « Oui », en secouant la tête. de Die nächsten Bahnen brachten die Spieler, die ich an ihren Köfferchen erkannte. Sie brüllten und sangen aus vollem Halse, daß ihr Klub nicht untergehen würde. Manche wink- ten mir. Einer rief mir sogar zu: «Verdroschen haben wir sie!» Ich nickte zustimmend. it Sui tram successivi c’erano i giocatori che ho riconosciuto dalle loro valigette. Urlavano e cantavano a pieni polmoni che non sarebbe mai perita la loro società. Molti mi hanno fatto dei saluti. Uno mi ha persino gridato: “Li abbiamo fregati.” E io ho fatto segno di sì con la testa. es Los tranvías siguientes trajeron a los jugadores, que reconocí por las pequeñas valijas. Gritaban y cantaban a voz en cuello que su club no perecería jamás. Varios me hicieron señas. Uno hasta llegó a gritarme: "¡Les ganamos!" Dije: "Sí", sacudiendo la cabeza. pt Os elétricos seguintes transportavam os jogadores, que reconheci pelas malinhas que traziam na mão. Gritavam e cantavam aos berros que o seu clube era o melhor. Muitos deles fizeram-me sinais. Um deles, gritou-me mesmo: "Demos cabo deles!" E, sacudindo a cabeça, eu disse: "Sim, sim". ---------------------- ro Din acest moment, automobilele au început să vină grămadă. Ziua a mai scăzut puţin. Deasupra acoperişurilor, cerul s-a înroşit şi, o dată cu seara, străzile s-au însufleţit .Cei care fuseseră la plimbare se întorceau agale. L-am recunoscut printre alţii pe domnul distins. en From now on there was a steady stream of private cars. The sky had changed again; a reddish glow was spreading up beyond the housetops. As dusk set in, the street grew more crowded. People were returning from their walks, and I noticed the dapper little man with the fat wife amongst the passersby. fr À partir de ce moment, les autos ont commencé à affluer. La journée a tourné encore un peu. Au-dessus des toits, le ciel est devenu rougeâtre et, avec le soir naissant, les rues se sont animées. Les promeneurs revenaient peu à peu. J'ai reconnu le monsieur distingué au milieu d'autres. de Von diesem Augenblick an? strömten die Autos durch die Straße. Der Tag bekam wieder ein etwas anderes Gesicht. Über den Dächern rötete sich der Himmel, und mit dem heraufziehenden Abend belebten sich die Straßen. Allmählich kamen die Spaziergänger zurück. Inmitten anderer erkannte ich den «distinguierten» Herrn. it A partire da quel momento le automobili hanno cominciato a affluire. La giornata è andata avanti ancora un poco. Al di sopra dei tetti il cielo è divenuto rossastro e mentre nasceva la sera le vie si sono animate. Quelli che erano andati a passeggio ritornavano a poco a poco. Ho riconosciuto, in mezzo ad altri, il signore distinto. es A partir de ese instante los automóviles comenzaron a afluir. El día avanzó un poco más. El cielo enrojeció sobre los techos y, con la tarde que caía, las calles se animaron. Pero a poco regresaban los paseantes. Reconocí al señor distinguido en medio de otros. pt A partir deste momento, os automóveis começaram a afluir. O dia mudou ainda um pouco. Por cima dos tetos, o céu tornou-se avermelhado e, com o nascer da noite, as ruas ganharam animação. Os mesmos transeuntes foram voltando pouco a pouco. Reconheci o senhor distinto no meio dos outros. ---------------------- ro Copiii plîngeau sau se lăsau tîrîţi spre casă. Aproape imediat, cinematografele din cartier au revărsat în stradă un val de spectatori. Printre aceştia, tinerii aveau gesturi mai hotărîte ca de obicei şi m-am gîndit că văzuseră un film de aventuri. en Children were whimpering and trailing wearily after their parents. After some minutes the local picture houses disgorged their audiences. I noticed that the young fellows coming from them were taking longer strides and gesturing more vigorously than at ordinary times; doubtless the picture they’d been seeing was of the wild-West variety. fr Les enfants pleuraient ou se laissaient traîner. Presque aussitôt, les cinémas du quartier ont déversé dans la rue un flot de spectateurs. Parmi eux, les jeunes gens avaient des gestes plus décidés que d'habitude et j'ai pensé qu'ils avaient vu un film d'aventures. de Die Kinder weinten oder ließen sich ziehen. Fast gleichzeitig spien die Kinos des Viertels eine wahre Flut von Zuschauern auf die Straßen. Die jungen Leute unter ihnen wirkten entschlossener als sonst, sie hatten sicher einen Abenteuerfilm gesehen. it I bambini piangevano e si facevano trascinare. Quasi subito i cinema del rione hanno riversato sulla strada la folla degli spettatori. I ragazzi che uscivano avevano gesti molto decisi e ho pensato che dovevano aver visto un film d’avventure. es Los niños lloraban o se dejaban arrastrar. Casi en seguida los cines del barrio volcaron sobre la calle una marea de espectadores. Los jóvenes tenían gestos más resueltos que de costumbre y pensé que habían visto una película de aventuras. pt As crianças choravam ou deixavam-se arrastar: Quase imediatamente, os cinemas do bairro despejaram para a rua uma onda de espectadores. Entre eles, os rapazes de há pouco tinham gestos mais decididos do que o costume e eu calculei que haviam visto um filme de aventuras. ---------------------- ro Cei care se întorceau de la cinematografele din oraş sosiră ceva mai tîrziu. Păreau mai gravi. Rîdeau încă, dar din cînd în cînd, păreau obosiţi şi gînditori. Au rămas în stradă, plimbîndu-se pe trotuarul din faţă. en Those who had been to the picture houses in the middle of the town came a little later, and looked more sedate, though a few were still laughing. On the whole, however, they seemed languid and exhausted. Some of them remained loitering in the street under my window. fr Ceux qui revenaient des cinémas de la ville arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Ils semblaient plus graves. Ils riaient encore, mais de temps en temps, ils paraissaient fatigués et songeurs. Ils sont restés 38 dans la rue, allant et venant sur le trottoir d'en face. de Die Leute aus den Kinos in der Stadt kamen etwas später. Sie machten einen ernsteren Eindruck. Ab und zu lachten auch sie, aber sie wirkten doch müde und verträumt. Sie blieben in der Straße und gingen auf dem gegenüberliegenden Bürgersteig auf und ab. it Quelli che tornavano dai cinema del centro arrivarono un po’ più tardi. Avevano l’aria più grave. Ridevano, sì, ma di tanto in tanto sembravano stanchi e trasognati. Sono rimasti sulla strada, ad andare e venire sul marciapiede di fronte. es Los que regresaban de los cines del centro llegaron un poco más tarde. Parecían más graves. Todavía reían, pero sólo de cuando en cuando; parecían fatigados y soñadores. Se quedaron en la calle, yendo y viniendo por la acera de enfrente. pt Os que regressavam dos cinemas da cidade chegaram um pouco mais tarde. Pareciam mais sérios. Ainda riam, mas de tempos a tempos. Tinham um ar cansado e pensativo. Deixaram-se ficar na rua, dando de um lado para o outro no passeio do lado de lá. ---------------------- ro Fetele din cartier, cu capul descoperit, se ţineau de braţ. Băieţii potriviseră aşa ca să se întîlnească faţă în faţă cu ele şi le aruncau glume de care fetele rîdeau întorcînd capul. Cîteva dintre ele, pe care le cunoşteam, mi-au făcut cu mîna. en A group of girls came by, walking arm in arm. The young men under my window swerved so as to brush against them, and shouted humorous remarks, which made the girls turn their heads and giggle. I recognized them as girls from my part of the town, and two or three of them, whom I knew, looked up and waved to me. fr Les jeunes filles du quartier, en cheveux, se tenaient par le bras. Les jeunes gens s'étaient arrangés pour les croiser et ils lançaient des plaisanteries dont elles riaient en détournant la tête. Plusieurs d'entre elles, que je connaissais, m'ont fait des signes. de Die jungen Mädchen des Viertels gingen ohne Hut und eingehakt. Die jungen Burschen hatten es so eingerichtet, daß sie ihren Weg kreuzten, sie riefen ihnen Scherzworte zu, über die die Mädchen mit abgewandtem Gesicht kicherten. Mehrere, die ich kannte, winkten mir zu. it Le ragazze del rione, senza cappello, camminavano tenendosi a braccetto. I ragazzi facevano in modo di incrociarle passando e dicevano delle spiritosaggini di cui esse ridevano voltando la testa dall’altra parte. Parecchie di loro, che conoscevo, mi hanno fatto segno con la mano. es Las jóvenes del barrio andaban tomadas del brazo, en cabeza. Los muchachos se habían arreglado para cruzarse con ellas y les lanzaban piropos de los que ellas reían volviendo la cabeza. Varias que yo conocía me hicieron señas. pt As raparigas do bairro, de cabelos soltos, passeavam de braço dado. Os rapazes passavam por elas e dirigiam-lhes gracejos, elas riam-se e voltavam a cabeça para o lado. Algumas, minhas conhecidas, acenaram-me com a mão. ------------------- ro Luminile de pe stradă s-au aprins atunci brusc şi au făcut să pălească primele stele care se înălţau în noapte. Am simţit că mă dor ochii tot privind aşa trotuarele cu încărcătura lor de oameni şi lumini. en Just then the street lamps came on, all together, and they made the stars that were beginning to glimmer in the night sky paler still. I felt my eyes getting tired, what with the lights and all the movement I’d been watching in the street. fr Les lampes de la rue se sont alors allumées brusquement et elles ont fait pâlir les premières étoiles qui montaient dans la nuit. J'ai senti mes yeux se fatiguer à regarder ainsi les trottoirs avec leur chargement d'hommes et de lumières. de Dann flammten plötzlich die Straßenlaternen auf und ließen die ersten Sterne, die in die Nacht einzogen, verblassen. Ich fühlte, wie die Beobachtung der Bürgersteige mit ihrer Last aus Menschen und Licht meine Augen ermüdete. it Poi i lampioni della strada si sono illuminati d’improvviso e hanno fatto impallidire le prime stelle che sorgevano nella notte. Ho sentito i miei occhi affaticarsi a guardare i marciapiedi con il loro carico di uomini e di luci. es Las lámparas de la calle se encendieron bruscamente e hicieron palidecer las primeras estrellas que surgían en la noche. Sentía fatigárseme los ojos mirando las aceras con su cargamento de hombres y de luces. pt Os candeeiros da rua acenderam-se bruscamente e empalideceram as primeiras estrelas que subiam na noite. Senti os olhos fatigados, de tanto olhar os passeios, com o seu carregamento de homens e de luzes. ---------------------- ro Lămpile făceau să strălucească pavajul ud şi tramvaiele, la intervale regulate, îşi aruncau reflexele pe un păr lucios, pe un zîmbet sau pe o brăţară de argint. en There were little pools of brightness under the lamps, and now and then a streetcar passed, lighting up a girl’s hair, or a smile, or a silver bangle. fr Les lampes faisaient luire le pavé mouillé, et les tramways, à intervalles réguliers, mettaient leurs reflets sur des cheveux brillants, un sourire ou un bracelet d'argent. de Das feuchte Pflaster glänzte im Laternenlicht, und die Straßenbahnen warfen in regelmäßigen Abständen ihren Lichtschein auf glänzendes Haar, auf ein Lächeln oder auf ein silbernes Armband. it I lampioni facevano luccicare il lastricato umido, e i tram, a intervalli regolari, illuminavano dei capelli lucidi, un sorriso o un braccialetto d’argento. es Las lámparas hacían relucir el piso grasiento y, con intervalos regulares, los tranvías volcaban sus reflejos sobre los cabellos brillantes, una sonrisa, o una pulsera de plata. pt As lâmpadas tornaram os pavimentos luzidios, e os elétricos, a intervalos regulares, lançaram os seus reflexos sobre uns cabelos brilhantes, um sorriso ou uma pulseira de prata. ---------------------- ro Puţin după aceea, o dată cu tramvaiele mai rare şi cu noaptea de-acum neagră deasupra pomilor şi a lămpilor, cartierul s-a golit pe nesimţite, pînă ce prima pisică a traversat încet strada din nou pustie. M-am gîndit atunci că ar trebui să cinez. en Soon after this, as the streetcars became fewer and the sky showed velvety black above the trees and lamps, the street grew emptier, almost imperceptibly, until a time came when there was nobody to be seen and a cat, the first of the evening, crossed, unhurrying, the deserted street. It struck me that I’d better see about some dinner. fr Peu après, avec les tramways plus rares et la nuit déjà noire au-dessus des arbres et des lampes, le quartier s'est vidé insensiblement, jusqu'à ce que le premier chat traverse lentement la rue de nouveau déserte. J'ai pensé alors qu'il fallait dîner. de Bald wurden die Straßenbahnen seltener, die Nacht wurde schwärzer über den Bäumen und den Laternen, und das Viertel leerte sich unmerklich, bis die erste Katze langsam über die nun wieder stille Straße strich. Ich dachte, daß ich etwas essen müßte. it Poco dopo, i tram divenuti più rari e la notte già nera sopra i lampioni e le piante, il sobborgo si è svuotato a poco a poco, fino a che il primo gatto traversò lentamente la strada ritornata deserta. Ho pensato che bisognava cenare. es Poco después, con los tranvías más escasos y la noche ya oscura sobre los árboles y las lámparas, el barrio se vació insensiblemente, hasta que el primer gato atravesó lentamente la calle de nuevo desierta. Pensé entonces que era necesario comer. pt Pouco depois, os elétricos fizeram-se mais raros, a noite escureceu por sobre as árvores e os candeeiros, e o bairro esvaziou-se insensivelmente, até à altura em que o primeiro gato atravessou lentamente a rua outra vez deserta. Pensei então que era preciso jantar. ---------------------- ro Mă durea puţin gîtul pentru că-l ţinusem mult timp rezemat de speteaza scaunului. Am coborît să cumpăr pîine şi macaroane, le-am preparat şi am mîncat în picioare. Am vrut să fumez o ţigară la fereastră, dar aerul se răcise şi mi s-a făcut niţel frig. en I had been leaning so long on the back of my chair, looking down, that my neck hurt when I straightened myself up. I went down, bought some bread and spaghetti, did my cooking, and ate my meal standing. I’d intended to smoke another cigarette at my window, but the night had turned rather chilly and I decided against it. fr J'avais un peu mal au cou d'être resté longtemps appuyé sur le dos de ma chaise. Je suis descendu acheter du pain et des pâtes, j'ai fait ma cuisine et j'ai mangé debout. J'ai voulu fumer une cigarette à la fenêtre, 39 mais l'air avait fraîchi et j'ai eu un peu froid. de Weil ich mich so lange auf die Stuhllehne gestützt hatte, tat mir der Hals weh. Ich ging nach unten und kaufte Brot und Nudeln, kochte und aß im Stehen. Ich wollte am Fenster noch eine Zigarette rauchen, es war aber kühl geworden, und ich fror ein wenig. it Mi faceva un po’ male il collo a esser rimasto appoggiato tanto tempo sulla spalliera della sedia. Sono andato giù a prendere del pane e della pasta, mi sono fatto da mangiare e ho cenato in piedi. Ancora ho voluto fumare una sigaretta alla finestra; ma l’aria si era rinfrescata e ho sentito un po’ freddo. es Me dolía un poco el cuello por haber estado tanto tiempo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla. Bajé a comprar pan y pastas, cociné y comí de pie. Quise fumar aún un cigarrillo en la ventana, pero sentí un poco de frío. pt Doía-me um bocadinho o pescoço por ter ficado tanto tempo apoiado sobre as costas da cadeira. Fui à rua comprar pão e pastéis, cozinhei eu mesmo o que tinha em casa e comi em pé. Quis fumar outro cigarro à janela, mas o ar tinha refrescado e eu estava com um pouco de frio. ---------------------- ro Am închis ferestrele şi, întorcîndu-mă în cameră, am văzut în oglindă un capăt al mesei pe care lampa mea cu alcool se învecina cu nişte resturi de pîine. M-am gîndit că mai trecuse o duminică, de bine, de rău, că mama era acum înmormîntată, că aveam să-mi reiau lucrul şi că, pe scurt, nimic nu se schimbase. en As I was coming back, after shutting the window, I glanced at the mirror and saw reflected in it a corner of my table with my spirit lamp and some bits of bread beside it. It occurred to me that somehow I’d got through another Sunday, that Mother now was buried, and tomorrow I’d be going back to work as usual. Really, nothing in my life had changed. fr J'ai fermé mes fenêtres et en revenant j'ai vu dans la glace un bout de table ou ma lampe à alcool voisinait avec des morceaux de pain. J'ai pensé que c'était toujours un dimanche de tiré, que maman était maintenant enterrée, que j'allais reprendre mon travail et que, somme toute, il n'y avait rien de changé. de Ich schloß die Fenster, und als ich mich umwandte, sah ich im Spiegel etwas von dem Tisch, auf dem mein Spirituskocher neben Brotresten stand. Ich dachte, daß ein Sonntag vorbei und Mama nun begraben sei, daß ich wieder meine Arbeit tun würde und daß sich eigentlich nichts geändert habe. it Ho chiuso i vetri e rientrando ho visto riflesso nello specchio un angolo della tavola con il fornello a spirito, accanto a dei pezzi di pane. Ho pensato che era sempre un’altra domenica passata, che adesso la mamma era seppellita, che avrei ripreso il lavoro; e tutto sommato non era cambiato nulla. es Eché los cristales y, al volverme, vi por el espejo un extremo de la mesa en el que estaban juntos la lámpara de alcohol y unos pedazos de pan. Pensé que, después de todo, era un domingo de menos, que mamá estaba ahora enterrada, que iba a reanudar el trabajo y que, en resumen, nada había cambiado. pt Fechei os vidros e, à volta, vi no espelho um bocado da mesa onde a lâmpada de Álcool estava junto a uns pedaços de pão. Pensei que passara mais um domingo, que a mãe já fora a enterrar, que ia regressar ao meu trabalho e que, no fim de contas, continuava tudo na mesma. ---------------- 30px |link=Străinul/I.1 |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I.1 30px |link=Străinul/I.3 |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I.3 Cuprins: I.1, I.2, I.3, I.4, I.5, II.1, II.2, II.3, II.4, II.5